A travers deux ennemis jurés
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Que va-t-il se passer après un énième combat entre Saruhiko et Misaki ?... Oui, je sais résumé pourri mais venez voir quand même !


**Salut à toi !**

Oui à toi qui es venu lire ma fanfiction sur le magnifique anime K project ! Nooon, je ne suis pas folle... Un petit peu alors ! ^o^ Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter ma fanfiction sur un lemon yaoi entre Yata Misaki et Fushimi Saruhiko (Mon Dieu *-*). Donc si vous êtes une âme sensible ou homophobe ou les deux, je vous prie de vous diriger vers la sortie la plus proche d'ici ! U.U ( la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !) Bon soyez quand même un peu indulgent parce que c'est mon premier lemon, yaoi en plus et c'est la deuxième fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. Bon je dois préciser que le couple sera légèrement OOC (je parle surtout pour Misaki)... Bon les termes des fanfictions, c'est pas mon truc, mais on va faire avec ! Bon rating M à cause du lemon et voilà...

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère surtout qu'elle va vous divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Ils appartiennent à l'animé "K project" réalisé par Shingo Suzuki et par les studios Gora.

**Pairing:** Saruhiko/Misaki

Il pleut. Les gouttes s'abattent en trombe sur son visage meurtri. Il veut bouger mais son corps ne répond déjà plus à ses ordres. Il souffre dans cette ruelle sale et sombre, abandonnée de tous. Il sens monter des larmes de rage et d'impuissance. Couché sur le dos, il regarde les immeubles qui semblent presque atteindre ce ciel grisâtre. Le liquide salé sortant de ses yeux mi-clos, ruisselle sur ses joues et atteint son cou pour venir se mélanger au sang vermeil. Est-ce le sien ou celui de son adversaire ? Sa bouche s'étire en un rictus. Il tousse et crache du sang, il a mal. Aaah, ce goût métallique unique se fond sur sa langue... Il resserre la prise de sa main autour de la manche. La manche de sa longue lame, luisant d'un éclat presque aveuglant. Couvertes de buées, ses lunettes l'empêchent d'avoir une bonne visibilité. Il les retire d'un geste las et les dépose sur le sol. Sa longue frange humide lui recouvre le visage.

Il ferme les yeux, et dans un ultime effort , il se relève difficilement en prenant appuie sur son épée. Il arrive à tenir debout, il essaye de marcher...Il émet un bruit morbide avec son arme. Il la tient paresseusement, traînant derrière lui. Il la laisse se frotter contre le sol au fil de ses pas lents. Il marche ? Non... Il titube en sentant ses forces qui le quittent peu à peu. Il s'appuie lourdement contre son épaule adossée au mur. Il grimace. Sa vue se trouble et il laisse glisser son dos contre le mur. Il s'assoie dans une flaque. Il tient son bras droit avec sa main opposée. Il déplie ses jambes et les étend de toutes de leurs longueurs. Il a froid. Son manteau repose quelques mètres plus loin. Sa chemise mouillée et légèrement déboutonnée, donne l'une des rares occasions de détailler aussi bien son tatouage bicolore rouge, souillé de noir. Il tourne la tête. Il observe son rival dans une position pareil à la sienne, il est couvert de blessure et semble être dans le même état que lui. Ses similitudes le font éclater d'un rire bruyant.

« Misaki... »

Il écoute la voix prononcer son prénom dans un murmure. Il frissonne. Il ouvre ses paupières fermées. Ses traits se déforment sous l'influence de la colère et ses yeux brillent de fureur. Son skateboard se trouve à quelques mètres, s'il arrive à l'atteindre... Encore une fois... Il tend son bras vers l'objet désiré, mais la douleur l'en empêche et elle lui arrache un grognement. Il abandonne cette mauvaise idée. Sa tête est découverte, son bonnet habituel jonche le sol. Son t-shirt est parsemé de tâches de rouges, plus ou moins foncées selon la gravité des plaies qui les engendrent. Il tourne la tête pour vérifier l'état de son adversaire. Il affiche un sourire victorieux. Il arbore un regard défiant. Il n'a pas peur, même si Saruhiko n'est pas à plus de 30 centimètres de lui, il ne peut de toute façon pas lui faire grand-chose dans un état pareil.

« - Alors... Le singe... ? ».

La phrase provocante arrive à ses oreilles. Il arrête de rire et prend un air sérieux, mais sa bouche garde le même sourire sombre et mystérieux. Il lâche son épée. Il se replie sur lui-même et se met à quatre pattes. Il avance dangereusement vers « son ami ».La souffrance de son corps persiste, mais il va y arriver. Lentement mais sûrement.

Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Le skateur craint le pire. Il regarde l'arme de l'ancien traître , au sol. Il adresse un regard interrogateur à son aîné devant lui, qui lui lance un regard envoûtant en guise de réponse. Le garçon au cheveux bleus se rapproche sensuellement et dangereusement de sa proie. Il emprisonne la jambe gauche de Misaki entre les siennes. Le corps de celui-ci se crispe, il ferme les yeux, serre ses dents et ses poings. La buée de leurs souffles saccadés se rencontrent.

Le bleu connaît les points faibles de son ennemi encore inexpérimenté pour ce qui concerne ce genre de combats, purement physiques et sexuels. Il savoure sa dominance en observant la tête baissée et gênée de son partenaire. Il ne peut rien faire contre ce qui est train de l'envahir et il le sait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Saru... ? »

Une main glacée vient lui couper la parole. Elle saisit et exerce une pression autour de son cou, mais bizarrement, il ne perçoit pas d'intentions de tuer. La main se retire et trace de son index la ligne de son cou jusqu'à son menton. Misaki bascule docilement la tête en arrière. Le doigt termine son chemin sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du rouge. Il essaye de repousser les avances en posant ses mains sur le torse de Saruhiko, mais ces gestes ne traduisent ni volonté, ni force.  
La tentation est trop forte, il ne peut plus résister. Saruhiko dévore la peau douce de son cher ennemi. Il lèche les innombrables égratignures présentes sur la si délicieuse peau de Misaki et il les remplace par des marques rouges, signe de son récent passage. La faible résistance du rouge se fait terrasser par le plaisir de transgresser l'interdit. Deux hommes, deux ennemis...  
Misaki ne peut réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Il sent son corps devenir fiévreux, plus désireux des caresses de son... amant ? Mais depuis quand ? Il remets sa tête à sa position initiale et ouvre les yeux.

Le regard troublé de Misaki est si irrésistible. Saruhiko se régale de tout cela.  
Il capture ses lèvres en un baiser chaste, tout d'abord. Il passe sa langue sur les lèvres de Misaki pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. Celui-ci ouvre instinctivement le passage et les deux langues se rencontrent. Saruhiko prend très vite le dessus et le baiser devient bestial. La même main glacée de tout à l'heure se glisse sous le T-shirt de Misaki, explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps brûlant. Ils séparent leurs lèvres à bout de souffle. De son autre main, Saruhiko saisit un couteau dans la poche de son pantalon et il le dirige dangereusement vers le torse de Misaki. D'un coup sec, il déchire le T-shirt du rouge. Le bleu relève son buste et se tient sur ses genoux.  
Il se régale rien qu'à la vue de son chef-d'œuvre : Misaki, le haut du corps complètement découvert, essuyant timidement un filet de bave qui s'écoule de sa bouche avec son bras. Son ventre légèrement musclé, sa taille fine mais pas trop, sa peau humide à cause de la pluie...Fushimi passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe d'un appétit grandissant. L'objet de ses désirs détourne la tête, rouge de honte.  
Saruhiko jette son couteau et se baisse vers l'oreille de Misaki.

« Il ne faut pas être gêné, voyons... ».

Sa voix est terriblement sexy. Tellement que Misaki en tremble de désir.  
Saruhiko observe, ravi, ce comportement très inhabituel de la part de son ancien ami. Il lui mordille la lobe de son oreille et s'aventure sur son corps avec ses mains baladeuses. Il l'embrasse, plus sauvagement cette fois là. Sa bouche descend de ses lèvres et mordille avidement un de ces tétons. Il descend plus bas, pour se rapprocher d'un endroit encore plus sensible. Il embrasse le tatouage de Misaki. Il monte et descend, tout ses allers et venus font perdre la raison à Misaki. Il s'attarde autour de son nombril. Le bleu avance sa main sous le short de Misaki et lui caresse la cuisse avec sensualité. Misaki sent son membre se durcir sous les cajoleries de plus en plus insistantes de Saruhiko. Le garçon aux yeux de saphir se lève et se déshabille dans un habile mouvement . Il se stoppe un instant. Il dépasse ses limites avec tout ses mouvements brusques dans une enveloppe charnelle en aussi piteux état, l'excitation du moment lui fait oublier toutes ces contraintes.

Misaki entend le cliquetis d'un pantalon et d'une ceinture qui atterrissent sur le sol. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, mais bon sang, il ne peut plus attendre ! Lui aussi ignore la douleur de ses membres, et se met à genoux devant un Saruhiko, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

Ce dernier rempart devant le fruit défendu glisse le long de ses jambes...

« Oh, quelle indécence, Mi-sa-ki...  
- La ferme ! »

La tournure que prennent les événements arrache à Saruhiko un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.  
Les doigts novice de Misaki se posent sur la verge gonflée et tendue vers lui. Saruhiko frémit à ce contact. Misaki commence alors à bouger sa main en un va-et-viens. Le liquide séminal ne tarde pas à se répandre sur sa main. Misaki devient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus confiant.

Cédant à ses pulsions, il ouvre la bouche et suçote timidement le membre de son amant. Il explore avec sa langue tout les endroits sensibles pour ensuite le prendre complètement en bouche.  
Saruhiko pousse un grognement de satisfaction. Il attrape les cheveux flamboyants de son ennemi et accélère et approfondit les coups de reins pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profond, dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il ne lui en faut pas plus avant de se libérer en une longue plainte dans la cavité buccale de Misaki.

Le bleu reprend très vite du poil de la bête en voyant l'image érotique qui s'offre à lui. Un Misaki, agenouillé et soumis devant lui, qui l'implore du regard de le prendre là, toute de suite dans cette ruelle, les lèvres souillées par son liquide blanchâtre. Celui-ci se lève et à peine est-il debout qu'il se fait sauvagement plaquer contre un mur. Misaki sent l'érection de son partenaire se frotter contre la sienne à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Dans un geste brutal et impatient, Saruhiko ôte les vêtements de son adversaire. Il se sent envahir par des instincts primitifs.

Misaki ferme les yeux et se concentre sur tout les baisers torrides que lui offrent son amant. Une déflagrations de sensations encore inconnus s'empare de son être et annihile toute trace de morale en lui. Ses jambes viennent s'enrouler automatiquement autour de la taille de Saruhiko .Il est coincé entre le torse musclé de son amant et le mur froid. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir,de toute façon, en ce moment, c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite faire. La première étant en face de lui. Oui, il parle bel et bien de Saruhiko qui se fait désirer en humectant lentement les doigts de sa main, un par un.

Misaki observe ce spectacle, il frémit d'impatience. Ses yeux ne traduisent que l'envie croissante d'assouvir sa soif de sexe . Il sent alors pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité et à peine est-il habitué à celui-ci qu'un deuxième vient le rejoindre dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il plante ses ongles de plus en plus violemment dans l'épiderme laiteuse de Saruhiko. Cette douleur n'est pas comparable au plaisir qui s'immisce peu à peu entre eux. Il plante ses crocs dans l'épaule de Saruhiko au troisième doigt. Le bleu fait abstraction du sang qui s'écoule de la morsure, glissant voluptueusement jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il ne s'occupe que des gestes de ses doigts avisés en Misaki. Il les retire brutalement et Misaki se cambre et gémit de plaisir. Sans plus attendre, Saruhiko attrape son sexe et le dirige vers l'orifice humide de Misaki. Ils se regardent. Misaki fait un signe d'approbation avec sa tête et Saruhiko se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il le pénètre tout en douceur et attend. Misaki pousse un hoquet de surprise et de douleur.

« ...Je.. Vas-y.. Tu peux y aller le singe... ».

Après ce signal de départ, Saruhiko débute ses mouvements de bassin.  
Son amant pousse un cri plus aigu que les autres. Il touche son point sensible.  
« Oui... là... Plus fort... ».

Il répond au désir de son amant en accélérant, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles du rouge, en donnant des coups de plus en plus forts dans ce point si sensible.

Les corps ne font plus qu'un. La pluie s'arrête. Ce doux mélange entre sueur et sang fait monter l'excitation d'un cran, Saruhiko saisit le sexe délaissé du rouge et commence des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main au même rythme cadencé de son bassin. Saruhiko veut faire ressentir à Misaki les mêmes sensations qui l'accaparent, lui et son corps.  
Misaki est au bord de l'extase, de la jouissance. Il hurle le prénom du bleu. Il ne peut plus se retenir et éjacule entre les doigts expérimentés de Saruhiko qui ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour. Il se répand en Misaki dans un râle de satisfaction.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois. Misaki se dégage en premier de cette étreinte passionnée, il se rhabille malgré la douleur nouvelle qui lui lacère le postérieur. Il boîte. Les autres ne vont pas remarquer que c'est cette blessure teintée de luxure qui l'empêche de marcher correctement. Les plaies qui couvrent son corps, ça ne manquent pas ! Il avance difficilement, ramasse son bonnet et son skateboard, et s'éloigne sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Saruhiko se rhabille à son tour, il regarde la silhouette s'éloigner. Il rassemble ses affaires qui sont au sol. Il essuie ses lunettes, les remet et puis s'en va, en lançant un _ « A la prochaine... »_ d'un ton enjoué et rempli de sous-entendu.

**Note de l'auteur: **Alors ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif et que ce soit constructif par pitié ! =O


End file.
